Depression is one of the most prevalent mental disorders to afflict adolescents. It seriously impacts role functioning and typically takes a recurrent or chronic course. Because most depressed youth never receive treatment, there is a critical need to develop prevention programs that can be easily implemented and widely disseminated. This project will develop and test an interactive multimedia intervention aimed at preventing depression by targeting modifiable risk and protective factors among high-risk adolescents. An empirically tested cognitive-behavioral framework will be adapted for self-administration via the Internet or CD-ROM/DVD. The intervention will consist of knowledge- and skills-based modules including: education about depression, mood monitoring, pleasant activities, social skills, relaxation, positive thinking, communication and problem solving, and goal setting. The Competency2based instructional design will be structured for multiple sessions using self-paced video-based tutorials, supportive peer testimonials, and behavior modeling vignettes. The Phase I prototype, targeted to delinquent boys, with four modules (depression-education, mood monitoring, pleasant activities, and social skills) will be evaluated with a randomized trial. In Phase II, all eight program modules will be developed with different versions individualized by gender and intervention setting (juvenile justice and school), delivered in CD-ROM/DVD and Internet formats, and evaluated in a larger randomized trial.